Hollow Kiss
by ADisgraceFF
Summary: Lynn's such a spontaneous fool. She kisses Rosa and she doesn't think things will ever be the same again


**Written for the prompt "will you do Lynn x Rosa angst"  
A/N Lynn is the Candy from the manga, but there's no tag available for her so I just selected 'Candy' from the drop-down menu**

* * *

All in one fell swoop, she's severed a multitude of friendships.

Rosalya will never forgive her and even if she does their relationship will never be the same. Though Lynn supposes that was the point, wasn't it? It was an impulsive act, sure, and it's not like she planned for it to happen. But she'd always hoped that their relationship would eventually move away from being strictly platonic. Poor Rosa, her big doe eyes looked more like those of a deer in the headlights when she kissed her. At least she didn't shout or call her disgusting, Lynn takes solace in that at the very least.

She doesn't want to go home right now; her eyes are too red and her mother will ask questions. Her mother is a good listener and probably wouldn't judge her, but that doesn't mean that she's able or ready to talk to her about it.

But she needs to talk to someone, usually that person would be Rosalya herself or maybe Lysander. Rosa's clearly out of the running and she knows Lysander's relationship with her will likely change if she tells him. She can't imagine he'd ever hate her, _no disappointed_ is how he'd feel. He'd tell her that he expected better of her, that he never could have pictured her as a cheater, a home wrecker. His tranquil fury will eat at away at her more than any shout ever could. Worse still, she knows he'll avoid her out of respect for Leigh once he finds out himself. She won't blame him for that.

She can't tell Castiel. It's not that he's not a pour-your-heart-out-to kind of guy, he definitely isn't, it's moreso that with his whole history with Deborah, she knows he'll have no sympathy for her and her spontaneous attempt at being the other woman.

She doesn't want sympathy, or even to be loved in return, all she wants is for Rosalya not to hate her, for their friendship to get through this intact.

And she wants to cry and let it out a bit too. How sad would she look, sitting on a park bench in the pitch black, clinging to her bag and sobbing her eyes out? So she tries to suck it up, at least until she gets indoors. Needing someone to turn to, she texts the only person who could conceivably understand.

**To:** Alexy  
**From:** Lynn  
_If I tell you something, can you promise you won't get mad at me ?_

**To:** Lynn  
**From:** Alexy  
_What's up ? :o  
_  
**To: **Alexy**  
From: **Lynn  
_I kissed Rosa  
_  
When the response isn't instantaneous, Lynn panics. It's like she's said the wrong thing, like saying anything at all was the wrong decision. She can feel her heart race and her hands start to tremble. Even if Alexy were to text her back, she wouldn't have the dexterity to reply.

He doesn't text her, he calls instead and Lynn isn't sure if her voice has the power to speak out loud.

Alexy's voice is softer than it typically is, much less energetic but he somehow sounds more loving. "Hey, are you all right? Where are you?"

"I'm fine," she says, the scratch in her throat saying otherwise, "I'm at the park."

"Stay right there, I'll be there in ten, no, five minutes. Tops."

"You don't have to come be with me," She says into the phone, and the protest on the other end of the line comes so loud that she has to pull it away from her ear.

"No way, if you need me I'm going to be there. That's what friends do." It's said so factually that it actually calms Lynn down a tad.

"Thanks Alexy. I don't know what I'd do without you." She means it.

Alexy arrives a few minutes later, sweaty and out of breath. Lynn tries to apologise for making him hurry, he must have been running, but Alexy brushes it off, promising that it was no trouble at all. More importantly, he insists, is that she's alright.

Alexy takes a seat next to her on the bench and lends an ear, though she assures him she's fine. She's fine, really. She's fine, she's totally fine and then she's crying. She curls into Alexy's arm and he's silent as her thoughts spill out.

Fool. Stupid. Idiot. Hate. Ruined. Destroyed. Over.

There's a theme, a pattern to her words. She sobs into Alexy's shoulder, telling him that she was so stupid to think Rosa could ever care about her in that way, that she's extinguished the flame of every friendship she has apart from theirs. Alexy's urge to tell her that she's being too hard on herself is strong but he fights it, Lynn deserves her chance to feel.

When the stream of Lynn's tears slow, Alexy gets to his feet, ignoring the wet patch on his jacket's shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you into the café before you catch hypothermia out here."

Somewhat apprehensively, Lynn follows him out the iron gates and into the café across from the park. Being so close to the school, the café is a popular watering hole for many of her classmates, something she's keenly aware of as she pushes the door open and makes a quick scan by eye for any recognisable faces. Nobody she sees seems familiar, which she probably should have expected given that it's heading for midnight.

She takes a seat in a corner booth in the back of the building, chosen for its privacy, while Alexy buys them coffees and gets Lynn something to eat.

"You really didn't have to." Lynn pinches off a piece of chocolate chip muffin between her fingers, gobbling it up.

Alexy waves her off, she would have done the same for him. "So..." he says struggling to find the right phrasing. He wants to know more about what happened, but doesn't want to press her.

Lynn swallows a bite before speaking. "So you want to know what happened."

"Only if you want to talk about it."

She doesn't, but maybe she needs to. "There was just this moment, well, what I thought was a moment. We'd been laughing and then we weren't and there was this pause where we were just looking at each other, so I took a stupid blind leap and kissed her."

"And what did she do then?"

"She looked at me like I had two heads." Lynn gets a bad taste in her mouth, almost like her words are tainted. "She wasn't mad or anything, just so surprised. But she must hate me though."

Alexy's aware that his job tonight is to listen, he shouldn't pass judgement or make his opinions known, but he can't late Lynn be so hard on herself either. "You don't know that," he reaches for her hand, squeezing it tight before continuing, "You have no reason to think she hates you. She would never hate you. She didn't say anything mean, right?"

"No."

"Well there you go, if she hated you she would have told you. Rosa always speaks her mind." Alexy feels Lynn's hand squeeze back.

From there, their conversations feel lighter. Lynn's not crying anymore and she actually manages to crack a smile or two. She even goes so far as to shares stories of what attracted her to Rosalya in the first place, casually remarking that digging through a friends underwear drawer and buying each other new pairs is not a very heterosexual activity. Could anyone blame her for seeing more to their relationship?

They laugh and joke and for a while Lynn forgets to worry that she could show up to school on Monday and finds that everyone hates her, the only thing on her mind is how god damn hilarious Alexy looks with two coffee stirrers stuck beneath his upper lip, pretending to be a walrus. She doesn't notice either, the buzzing of a new message arriving on her phone.

**To:** Lynn  
**From:** Rosalya  
_We should talk_


End file.
